full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcos Sanchez
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Darke Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = - War Wolf = }}}} }}Marcos Sanchez is a Shop student of High Bridge Academy. He's also the mechanic genius of the Darke Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Marcos Sanchez *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Peanut Butter, Yaffa and Yadira Ramirez, building things *'Dislikes': People stealing the stuff he builds, shrimp, the twins fighting each other *'Family': Antonio and Salma Sanchez (parents) Background Marcos grew up a scrawny fellah, unable to do sports much to the sorrow of his father, who encourages sports and is a coach in school. Unable to compete physically, he applied his mind to mechanics since he was a child (he loved to build stuff with his Erector sets and Lego blocks). Marcos is an expert in mechanics, and grew up in Everett, attending High Bridge. It was there that he met Zoe Wilde and Nathan Forge, helping the latter in mechanics by designing and building. Nathan and he had a crazy idea on designing a trans-warp gate (which would later be found by Zoe and used as a dimensional gateway). However, once Nathan disappears (kidnapped by terrorists), Marcos continues the research on the last project they were working on: an exosuit. Although physically unable to keep up, it didn't stop him from getting and admirer or two... specifically twins. The Ramirez twins, Yaffa and Yadira: the unattainable duo that most boys sought out to date. Lacking confidence, he never got the urge to even ask one of them out, unknowing that the two had a massive crush on the boy, which later turned into affection and love. Though that changed the day of the Wolf Attack, in which werewolves broke in to the school dorms, infecting anyone and everyone they could to build an army under the control of the Werewolf terrorist, Red Talon. Going through his first transformation, he stumbles through, bumping into two strawberry blonde werewolves that he immediately recognized as Yaffa and Yadira. The trio manage to get out, along with Ian Williams, Howard Immerson, Jaz Sooza, Howen Stark, and Zoe Wilde, with the help of Rachel and Sandra Darke. They managed to get to the pool house (Howen's home) on the Darke estate to wait out the Full Moon, and allowed Rachel and Sandra to explain to them that even though they were werewolves, they were merely predators, not monsters or killers. That was their choice to make. Although even if he became a werewolf, Rachel had told him he was an Omega, which was considered the weakest of the Weres. Although physically more fit, he wasn't as strong or fast as the others. So afterwards, he began to work on his project along with Zoe: the War Wolf. A battle-ready exo-suit that would enable him to keep up with the others, even Ian as a result. Personality Marcos is a willing teammate for the Darke Pack, but at times, he can be considered the exact opposite. He is very wary and tries to avoid any trouble or exposure. Because of this, he is labeled by both his peers and school staff as the "safe kid". Ironically, despite his predilection toward practical caution, Marcos seems to enjoy the prospect of combat and adventure, as he even expressed a desire for "some action and danger in his life", which he actually gains when he becomes a werewolf. Marcos openly expresses disdain for being considered a "Safe Kid", and has repeatedly attempted (to little avail) to persuade others to view him as otherwise. Befoe his transformtation, he was shown to not only excel in mechanics, but also sportsmanship. Marcos seems to have studied martial arts extensively, namely Karate, in which he employs it to combat the monsters who they fight against at times. He can also briefly be seen about to break a wooden board, a common test of strength and technique in East-Asian martial arts. Skills/Abilities Human *'Mechanics' *'Martial Arts' Lycan *'''Omega Werewolf Equipment *War Wolf Gallery Marcos Sanchez, the War Wolf.JPG|Marcos Sanchez, the War Wolf Marcos Sanchez, human and pack attire.JPG|Human Form Marcos Sanchez, Lycan, Pack Attire, and War Wolf.JPG|Lycan Form and War Wolf Voice Actor Adam McArthur Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Darke Pack Category:Werewoves